1. Field of the Invention
It has long been recognized that there is a need for temporary signs and banners that can easily be changed as the information contained on the sign changes. In addition, there is always a need for clear, well-constructed sign systems which can be managed by individuals with limited artistic skills. Further, there is a need for reusable sign/banner systems that are flexible to accommodate many display and storage constraints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,101 describes a method for affixing letters, numbers and the like onto a sign using magnetic attachment and letters that are tapered in order to make the sign look more like a continuous sign. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,746 describes a method for using a pressure sensitive adhesive to attach onto a backing material a clear film onto which individual letters or numbers have been printed, thereby to make custom-designed signs. In most instances, the ability of pressure sensitive adhesives to be reused over and over again is severely limited by the tendency of the adhesive to become irreversibly contaminated with dirt and debris. It is also known that various static cling materials can be used to affix images to surfaces, usually surfaces that are flat and rigid, such as glass or plastic. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,171 reveals a greeting card containing an image printed on a clear static cling material that can be removed from the card and placed upon a window or mirror and held in place by the static cling nature of the material. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,239 reveals the use of static cling images for space arranging and planning systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,071 teaches the use of static cling drapery images to simulate the appearance of drapes on windows for easy visualization by designers and their potential clients. In addition, it is possible to purchase letters and numbers that have been printed onto clear static cling sheet for use on glass windows, etc.